Story of Shadowscream
Prologue, A Night to Remember It was dark. The haze was like a dense cloud that made the inside of shadow’s cave unseeable. The ground was cold beaneath his two front paws and his breathe was just now visible. He had been there for years now and his life was not improving as he had foretold. Just a lonely outcast there was no one there, only a lone standing pole in the middle of a field of lost hopes and dreams. “things will change soon” the voice he spoke in he knew to be a lie at first hearing. But it was better to think happy than to not at all. He scruffed his paw against a rock to remove the dust built up on it. His cave was always the same, never changing. His daily routine never ending it was the start of madness, but shadow wouldn’t except it. For so long all he’s known has formed around him. Sleep, Kill, Eat, Sleep. Day after day.He thought to himself quietly for a reason of which to pretend he still had something to keep quiet from. He said. "What good is perfection without any defects to show the path to help" There was nothing left to do for the day but sleep. As always Shadow took his spot on top of a flat piece of stone and curled up. The only thing to linger in his mind now was the teeth chattering cold that swept into his cave each night. His eyes closed and once more his cycle would begin, alone. (there might be some errors or bad wording in this, it's the first of many but i'll continue the story about joining shadow clan later, Please don't post hate on here it's for documentary purposes only and if you have anything you want me to put in the chapters i'm gonna write tell me cause there are some people i don't quite remember to well.) Timeline- From Shadowclan To End (really not in the mood for this so ill make it quick but it'll be inaccurate and crappy) Shadowscream is a fox-cat hybrid who is (in human time) 3-4 years old. During the time he joined shadowclan it's not that he was unliked he just wasn't recognized to be anyone other than a tool or factor of the clan. It was soon after a couple weeks that snowfur found herslef in need of new kits for the season and by the off chance she asked shadow who was hesitant at first due to the randomness of it all but accepted. they had two kits named shadekit a boy and frostkit a girl. Though not to long after snowfur was in a state of depression and during a walk through the forest was savagly attacked by a wolf, the clan was unable to stop it from happening and unknown shadow was torn a bit but he hadn't really established a connection with his new mate yet so he couldn't express himself completely. In a revolt of mostly anger and confusion shadowscream attacked the leader of the clan knowing it was a shot in the dark he attempted to assassinate her. The result of it was banishment and he was sent into the crude darkness of the forest alone. The kits went on to grow up soon after and along came one named dapple kit, Daughter of knighteyes. As well as a young she-cat named fawnkit(this will come in later). Though it was a rare thing shadow had a strange attraction to the two of them. Shadowscream offered to take them both with him for a training experience for he thought they would have a better expeirience growing with his techniques rather than the seemingly weak techniques of the clans. Only fawnwish agreed at first, so for the first few weeks she was trained in an art that was not so friendly but dealed with the development of a great warrior. Days passed and at the surprise dapplekit had been there in a manor of which was almost astounding. She wanted to join the training as he had expected It was easy, so he took her in as well. The training of the two kits was intense and not a day went by during so that they weren't scared by every new lesson they were taught. It was a dark art admitabbly but shadow knew they could easily take down an opponent on their own. It was a proud grace to him. Almost too much shadowscream strangely enough began to take a liking to the smaller kit named fawn. It was a certain spark that made him once old enough encourage(slightly force) her into becoming his mate. Though against all rules and even if starclan shook their head to the actions he did it stuck. Soon the training ended but one thing was still missing, fawn insisted she be named by her leader of the clan which she had been a part of the whole time. It was a shock to him at first that she would rather be named by the likes of them over what he had in store but it was accepted. She took the name Fawnwish then and became a fiercem warrior to shadowclan. There was still more time to be put into the other kit. dapplepaw(at the time) She didn't show as much improvement as fawn but it was a rising technique within her and it was known. For her "coronation" of sort to be given her warrior named shadow instructed her with one deed. That was to defeat her sister. airpaw. The fight was succesful and dapple had one but she didn't finish the jon and murder her. It was a dissapointment to shadow but his word was spoken and couldn't be taken back. The warrior received her name at last and went on to be known as "Dapplefrost" (i will start on part two later, That gets into all the love and drama and denial and murder.Also i wasn't to sure with the names and relationships of that paragraph above so....and im not gonna edit a bunch of details and pics into it right now) Strange Love So not long after all this with the warrior crap when shadow and fawn were deep in love there was an aching feeling burrowed with his heart. It was almost a feeling of guilt, he knew dapple's feelings for him had established it'self but he had his own reasons. It was an icy thought but the chance it worked and he could have both things he wanted at once seemed good. He met with the other trainee in private and envoked Dapple into loving him. Shadow knew there was no chance for dapple to hold back so it was an easy opportunity for him. That's when the drama kicked in. It was an unknown leak but Fawn eventually found out what was going on, as did dapple. They had both been told lies from the same "secret lover" and it was a crushing blow against his hard work. Sure the thought of quitting it all and killing himself popped in shadow's mind but what good would it do. SO he rode out this huge ride of emotion and it got to a nasty point where Fawn ended up being the one to leave. Unlike this love story dapple stayed for a reason Shadow didn't know. It was heartbreaking to know that he had ruined a perfectly good friendship and apprentice. Soon after fawn died. Reasons not to be discussed but it was due (as im told) due to extreme Depression. It was a tragic end but that didn't solve the problem. A void felt in shadow's heart, what he gained in dapple's complete faithful love was not enough for him. There was outbreaks of cheating and even rape going on in shadow's life now, he kept a whole secret side of himself away from her because he knew he had to keep one peice in check at all times. Shadow even made the attempt to fool some of dapple's fellow clan mates into liking him, it was easy but they had strong will against such likes, few like knightstar, the leader and closer friends of hers told dapple about what was going on. It was over for him, Dapple broke up with Shadow and it crushed him hard. He had begged multiple times for dapple to take him back but the answer remained no. Had their year long relationship of really been broken in one short sentence told by her so called "friends" apparently so... His only friend's were those short haired extensions of friends who barely knew him but he considered closer to him than anyone else, such as demonwolf who was a big part of his life he had known her for longer than anyone else. It was a great agonizing terror within him and there was no escape from it all. He burried his sorrows within his feelings by becoming mates with various people. leading down to smokestar, who was the leader of nightclan he still couldn't find peace. Dapple was all the was on his mind but he knew it was over. Year later after Shadow and his new mate had a kit named leafkit he died. It was murder infact, but it was intentional. There was no sense to live and just like that. Shadowscream a once gloriously praised member and icon for people allowed himself to be slaughtered by a tall standing normal two armed man. There was no tradgedy of it all, no funeral. He wouldn't be missed, cared for or even wished to come back. No place at all for the pathetic excuse of a being. Once again lost...Alone again. Category:Fanfictions